ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Primeatrix Christmas
This is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Hero Defense. Plot: The beginning starts with Rex in his world fighting a dangerous E.V.O who is defeated easily. Everyone cheers for him and he sits down feeling something's wrong and then walks to his brother. He asks his brother to teleport him to Ben's world and he does. Rex teleports there. In Ben's world, everyone notices a strange vortex in the sky opening up and they scream. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin drove over to it. They stop the car and Ben turns into Jetray and flies up to it. He keeps flying closer and closer to it when something jumps out and fall towards the ground. Ben notices that it is Rex and he flies down to save. They both land and talk to each other. Ben introduces Rex to Gwen and Kevin and the the vortex all of the sudden become larger and more unstabble. Ben turns into Shocksquatch to zap it and it disappears. They all go to Mr. Smoothy's and Rex comments about that the don't have it in his world. They drink smoothies until a large red snowman grows from the ground and so do other smaller ones. Ben turns into Avalanche and makes it snow on the snowman and he throws ice spikes at it but it doesn't melt. Rex and him defeat the snowman but he keeps regenerating. Ben turns back confused about how to finish him. Rex smiles at him and attacks the snowman but its army comes after the two. Gwen and Kevin try to beat them but can't. Ben turns into Big Chill and freezes all of the snowmen and the goes inside the big snowman. He freezes it from the inside but realizes its not working, He turns into Articguan who then blasts all of the fire inside causing the snowman to freeze. Articguana jumped out of it and then an ice snowman came out of the ground with its army. Articguana turns into Wildvine and he wraps his arms around the snowman's legs. Rex jumps onto the snowman and whacks him until the other snowmen freeze Wildvine's arms. He then comes off the snowman and it flicks Rex into the air. Ben turns back and Gwen tries to save him but he saves himself. Ben notices a big orb inside the snowman. He turns into Spidermonkey and climbs the snowman and webs the other snowmen. He crawls into a hole the snowman had due to Rex and saw an orb floating inside the snowman. Spidermonkey turned into Lodestar and he tried to break the core apart. It began seperating until the snowman exploded along with its army. Ben turned back and everyone cheered. Rex and Ben waved at the people as cameras took photos of both of them. Aliens Used: *Shocksquatch *Avanlanche *Big Chill *Articguana *Wildvine *Spidermonkey *Lodestar Villains: *Ice Snowmen *Fire Snowmen Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rex Salazar Major Events: *Rex Salazar returns and comes into Ben's world. *Ben uses his new alien, Avalanche. Category:Episodes